


sweet you

by zannen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Felching, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zannen/pseuds/zannen
Summary: Baekhyun's mouth: capable of the best and worst things.





	sweet you

**Author's Note:**

> yeah uhhhhhhhhh. idk. sorry??  
> title from that part in "stay up" that we all know is 100% about oral
> 
> EDIT: also if you don't know what felching is... this is gonna be a wild ride

It’s not that Kyungsoo finds himself unattractive. He just doesn’t understand what appeal his asshole, thoroughly fucked and leaking with come, has right now to Baekhyun, who—as Kyungsoo sees when he twists around to look over his shoulder—seems absolutely entranced by the sight of it.

“Admiring your handiwork?” Kyungsoo asks. He’s trying to be patient, but he’s still distressingly hard, not even getting fucked, and admittedly a little self-conscious about the way Baekhyun is spreading his ass cheeks open. He looks away, feeling himself start to warm with embarrassment.

“Maybe.” Baekhyun lets go, then takes handfuls of Kyungsoo’s ass, kneading it with his long fingers, squeezing. It’s not unpleasant by any means, but they’re a bit past the point of foreplay now. Yet there Baekhyun is, playing idly with Kyungsoo’s butt, like there’s nothing else in the world he could be doing instead. He says, “Cute,” then, “Wanna bite it.”

“You can bite it all you want after you get me off,” says Kyungsoo. “Come on.”

Baekhyun doesn’t even acknowledge that Kyungsoo’s spoken. He spreads him open again—still a little weird, still faintly embarrassing—and hums lowly. Then Kyungsoo feels the mattress shift as Baekhyun repositions himself. He hears, “Gonna eat you out,” which is… different.

“Your mouth, your business,” Kyungsoo mumbles. “Go for it.”

On one hand, this isn’t a terribly new experience. He’s been rimmed before, though not by Baekhyun, and Baekhyun’s eaten ass, though not Kyungsoo’s. The main difference between this and any past scenario is that Baekhyun just came inside him, and that in itself is _definitely_ new, and now he’s—

No, okay, that isn’t a mouth. Baekhyun’s sliding fingers shallowly into him, and Kyungsoo, desperate for him to go deeper, pushes his hips back. He hears Baekhyun chuckle behind him, then start fucking Kyungsoo with his fingers, not nearly deep enough to be satisfying. Especially not when those fingers are so long, so good for wrecking people.

“Just trying to keep it all in one place,” says Baekhyun, like he isn’t being an absolute menace and teasing Kyungsoo relentlessly.

Disappointingly, he pulls his fingers out, but his mouth is there almost at once. He licks broadly up Kyungsoo’s taint, over his rim, then pushes just the tip of his tongue inside. Pulls out again, laps at the entrance like he’s eating a lollipop, and lets out the softest little moan, one that has Kyungsoo shuddering and trying to will himself not to buck into the sheets beneath him. The noises Baekhyun makes are always maddening, but worse when he’s being a tease.

“Such a cute little asshole,” Baekhyun murmurs, punctuating this with another lick. “All pink and puckered and dripping with my come.”

Kyungsoo grunts. “How is any of that cute?”

Baekhyun pushes his tongue in again, pulls out to say, “Cute ’cause it’s yours,” breath ghosting over Kyungsoo’s skin. With one hand, he squeezes Kyungsoo’s ass, fingers pressing into flesh hard enough that it almost stings, in a wonderful way. “Every part of you is. Even got a cute dick.”

No one on the planet has ever told Kyungsoo before that his dick is _cute_. No one’s said much of anything about how it looks, because it’s just a dick, and Baekhyun is the only person strange enough to be endeared by one of those.

“You’re so weird,” says Kyungsoo.

Laughing, Baekhyun says, “Want me to change tacks? Tell you how hot it is when I eat your tight ass and taste myself, Soo?” Without preamble he delves back in, this time tongue-fucking Kyungsoo deep enough to have him almost squirming. When he pulls out this time, it’s beyond frustrating. He asks, “What d’you want? Want me to say I love how heavy your cock is in my hand? Love feeling you come?” He snorts. “Who cares. Your butt’s cute. Jiggles when we fuck.” He rubs it with both hands, gently, almost reverently, just smoothing his palms over each cheek and giving a soft squeeze. “And your dick starts off little but gets bigger when I play with it. Like it’s shy.” He snickers fondly, continuing to massage Kyungsoo’s bottom, then spreading it apart again. “And now I’ve got your tight, pink little asshole in front of me, and it’s so cute I just wanna…”

He licks again, over Kyungsoo’s hole and then into it, moaning. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo’s ears are burning with mortified arousal. He lets his face drop down to the mattress and groans.

Baekhyun surfaces with another laugh. “Don’t like my dirty talk?”

“You’re anthropomorphizing my dick,” Kyungsoo grumbles into the sheets. “Just stop being fucking weird and eat me.”

At that, Baekhyun starts eating him out in earnest, licking into him so vigorously it’s jarring in comparison to the tentative tonguing before. The wet noises—slurping and squelching, louder than anything—seem like they should put Kyungsoo off, but the curl of Baekhyun’s tongue and the sounds of obvious pleasure he’s making override anything else. Kyungsoo just tries to stay relaxed and still, resisting the urge to push back once again.

He feels one of Baekhyun’s hands slide under his hip, snaking between Kyungsoo and the mattress to clumsily grab hold of Kyungsoo’s cock. There’s a brief, probably accidental scratch of nails against Kyungsoo’s lower abdomen, but that’s more than fine. He lets out a quiet _ah_ , feels the hand around his cock squeeze, feels the stroke of a thumb moving back and forth.

“Baekhyun,” he rasps, “fuck.”

“Don’t want you to come,” says Baekhyun, pulling away momentarily. “Gotta clean up my mess first.” Then he goes back to lapping away sloppily, loudly.

It’s a herculean effort for Kyungsoo not to start fucking Baekhyun’s hand, or trying to ride his tongue. He moans at the pressure of Baekhyun’s lips, the way his enthusiastic tonguing is interspersed with sweet kisses. Moans at the thought of Baekhyun so eagerly swallowing down his own come. It’s disgusting, but Kyungsoo is unfathomably turned on. He just wishes Baekhyun would touch him more; his want has grown absolutely dizzying, and it’s hard to appreciate a good rimjob when he so desperately needs to come.

He tells Baekhyun, “Hurry,” then adds, “Please,” knowing Baekhyun often responds contrarily to being ordered around.

Baekhyun pulls back once more. His voice is hoarse as he says, “Almost done,” and he pushes his fingers into Kyungsoo’s ass again, nice and deep at last. He fingers Kyungsoo slowly, saying, “Don’t know how deep it got. Have to get it all out.” He pulls out, and there’s a slurping noise and a hum, unmistakably the sound of Baekhyun sucking on his fingers.

“If you don’t make me come in the next two minutes,” Kyungsoo warns, “I’m getting up and leaving.” At Baekhyun’s laugh, he says, “I’m not kidding.”

“Touchy,” Baekhyun says laughingly. He tightens his grip around Kyungsoo’s length. “Wanna just fuck my mouth?”

“Not after where it’s been, no.”

“Want me to fuck you again, then?”

Kyungsoo turns around for a second time, more surprised than anything. It’s hard to see anything from this angle, though, apart from a glimpse of Baekhyun’s red lips and a sheen of moisture around his mouth and chin. “You’re hard already?”

“Halfway there. I like eating people out,” Baekhyun says unapologetically. He pats the side of Kyungsoo’s butt, simultaneously retracting the hand he’s been half-heartedly jerking him off with. “And I’m a pretty big fan of your ass.”

“You’re a fan of anything you can get your mouth on,” says Kyungsoo, facing forward again so Baekhyun doesn’t see the smile threatening to form.

“True,” says Baekhyun. “But it’s still a nice butt, and I really like the guy it’s attached to.” Another creaking shift of the mattress as he adds, “Really like the sounds he makes when I fuck him with my tongue, too.”

“Shut up and get inside me,” Kyungsoo mutters, refusing, as always, to admit how much he actually likes his boyfriend’s dirty talk.

He hears Baekhyun snicker, reopen the lube, and slick up his cock. He doesn’t bother saying he’ll be annoyed if Baekhyun comes again without him, because it should go without saying. He just waits, listening to the telltale squelch of Baekhyun stroking himself to full hardness, and lets his eyes fall shut as he gets comfortable. No point in him doing any of the work; this is Baekhyun’s fault, and therefore entirely Baekhyun’s problem.

Baekhyun settles on top of him heavily, body pressing down. With one hand he guides his cock into Kyungsoo, and it slides in effortlessly, filling him up so perfectly it’s like it had never left. Kyungsoo sighs quietly in satisfaction as Baekhyun begins to move. The feeling of lips against the nape of his neck has him shivering.

Despite not wanting to move, Kyungsoo finds that his body presses into Baekhyun’s automatically. Between them they settle into a moderate pace, not as frenzied as Kyungsoo really wants but enough to be acceptable. The sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room, along with the short, breathy noises Kyungsoo unwittingly makes.

“Come on,” says Baekhyun, kissing the side of Kyungsoo’s neck, his shoulder. “Come for me, Soo.”

“Get over yourself,” Kyungsoo grunts. “When have I ever come for your sake?”

Now Baekhyun’s answering laughter is breathless from exertion. “When you gave me a facial?”

“Nope,” says Kyungsoo. “My request, not yours.”

“You’re so mean,” Baekhyun says with an audible pout, slowing the movement of his hips drastically. “All that time I spent worshiping your ass, and you won’t even come for me.”

Kyungsoo grits his teeth, huffs. “Say please,” he mutters.

“What?”

“Say please,” says Kyungsoo, “and I’ll see what I can do.”

Baekhyun kisses a trail over Kyungsoo’s shoulders, every peck so light it tickles. He says in a honey-sweet voice, “Can you please come for me, baby?” and Kyungsoo experiences a full-body cringe.

“Only if you never call me that again,” says Kyungsoo. “Now stop being difficult.”

Baekhyun outright cackles, but picks up the pace, finally, fucking him at an almost punishing pace. The pressure that had been slowly building at the base of Kyungsoo’s cock now starts to increase rapidly, his orgasm within reach at last. He isn’t proud of the whimper he lets out.

Then, because life isn’t fair, Baekhyun’s lips brush against his ear and he says, “Come on, baby, come on my cock,” and Kyungsoo is so busy doing just that—a burst of hot, tingling euphoria washing over him, a heady blend of ecstasy and pure relief—that he can’t immediately retort. Then he’s panting, limp, trying desperately to collect himself as Baekhyun’s cock slides out of him.

“I hate you,” he eventually manages. “You’re the worst thing that’s ever happened to my sex life.”

“Really? Not the impression I got when I was balls-deep in you.” Baekhyun’s voice is still hoarse from eating Kyungsoo out, which—not that Kyungsoo would say as much—is kind of sexy. “Wanna shower, or just call it a day?”

Kyungsoo pushes himself up into a sitting position, grimacing at the feeling of cooling jizz on his crotch. “Shower,” he says. Baekhyun hugs him from behind, resting his chin on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and winding his arms around Kyungsoo’s middle. “And I’m not kissing you until you brush your teeth.”

“Why would you kiss me if you hate me?” Baekhyun teases, like the annoying shit he is.

“You’re obnoxious,” Kyungsoo declares as Baekhyun kisses his neck. “If you can go the next five minutes without being a nuisance, I’ll suck you off in the shower.”

“ _Ooh_.” Baekhyun nuzzles against him. “Alright, deal.”

Compromising with Baekhyun, Kyungsoo’s learned, is a little like making a wish in a fairytale: You have to be specific, or you’ll get fucked over. He’s reminded of this fact when he’s deepthroating Baekhyun’s cock, facing away from the spray of the water, and Baekhyun, after gently caressing Kyungsoo’s cheek, says with a mischievous grin, “You’re so hot like this, baby.”

Kyungsoo just glares up at him. Once he’s finished blowing Baekhyun, he spits out the remnants of come onto the floor of the tub, right by Baekhyun’s feet.

Baekhyun laughs uproariously at this. He sinks down to his knees and, not at all deterred by Kyungsoo’s scowl, leans in, grinning sunnily, to plant a kiss on his cheek.

“Sorry,” he says. “I get weird when I’m excited.”

“No kidding,” Kyungsoo says dryly. Still, he reaches out and takes Baekhyun’s hand, curling around his fingers.

“Do you regret saying you love me?”

“Do you regret slurping your spunk out of my asshole?” Kyungsoo counters.

“Nope,” Baekhyun says brightly. “I feel like it brought us closer together.”

“Good. I guess.” In spite of himself, Kyungsoo leans in to give Baekhyun a chaste peck on the lips. “I do love you,” he says, “even if you’re an obnoxious prick.”

“I love you, too,” says Baekhyun. “Even when you’re looking at me like you wanna set me on fire with your eyes.” His expression turns sly. “Maybe especially then.”

Kyungsoo sighs. “We can talk about your kinks later,” he says, getting to his feet and pulling Baekhyun along as well. “You need to help clean me up.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Baekhyun turns and starts to reach for the soap, but Kyungsoo takes hold of him by the wrist, stopping him short.

“Uh-uh,” says Kyungsoo. “Not like that.” He pulls a bemused Baekhyun toward him, says quietly in his ear, “Finish what you started earlier, _baby_.”

Baekhyun visibly shivers, lets out a soft “ _Oh_ ,” and does.

**Author's Note:**

> don't @ me


End file.
